Hybris
by La Psicotika
Summary: Hermione falls in love with Ginny, this one falls in love with her too, but there are some predicaments they've got to go over


Title: Hybris (1/?)

Author: La Psicotika

E-mail: Hermione/Ginny, Ginny/OC

Summary: Alternate universe, it happens in Hermione's 6Th year at Hogwarts before everything turns crazy

Disclaimer: All characters except Arwen and Circe for now, are property of J.K. Rowling, the twists... they're my creation.

Enjoy!

The common room's doors opened very late only to reveal a boyish figure sneaking in. He stepped inside, and before he moved or even breathed, he looked around everywhere to verify he was alone; unfortunately, he wasn't.

"You're not a Gryffindor, what are you doing here?" A dark-haired girl said looking furiously to the stranger's brown eyes "You shouldn't even know the password"

The boy –around sixteen years old- looked into the dark-haired girl's eyes as well, but did not hesitate while reaching into his gawn's iner pocket for his wand. The young girl felt what was about to happen and a sign of deep fear pased through her blue eyes.

The boy couldn't care less about this silence begging; he just held his wand tight and muttered something almost inaudible. In the brief second the girl was being cursed, she felt a mix of fear and amusement; she was for sure confronting a very powerful wizard.

The next second, she couldn't remember what had just happened, and there were absolutely no signs of the presence of the boy around.

The next day after classes, nothing strange went on in the Gryffindor tower, actually everything was perfectly normal, even with the dark-haired girl, Circe. Circe was happily chatting with ther friends on the common room about the new love potion that was available on the market.

At that moment, the fat lady in the portrait let in a very tired-looking girl.

"what a day" Hermione said as soon as she crosed into the commom room. Harry and Ron were there, but Harry was sleeping and Ron and her never saw each other. Hermione just threw her backpack aside and collapsed onto the nearest couch.

Ron looked around and saw his friend, he walked over to the couch and pocked her shoulder, but there was no response at all. As usual, Ron got all scared and yelled out for Harry's help. "Harry! Oh God, Harryyyyyy..." All the other kids in the common room looked weirdly at him.

"What?" Harry jumped off the couch he was sitting on. "I was asleep, you know?" He said, as he slowly walked over where an almost crying Ron was calling out for him.

"Couldn't you come faster?" Ron yelled "I mean... I... think she's been attacked or... or... hurt by V... Vo... you know who!" All the kids looked interested, although somewhat frightened too.

Harry, who was completely aware of the situation, just laughed out. "Yes Ron! I'm sure one of Voldemort's (everyone made a face) cruelest plans was to make Hermione tired and sleepy"

Ron got mad "Don't be stupid, how can you laugh in a moment like this. STOP LAUGHING YA'LL BASTARDS! Can't you see she's not as..." But in that moment he was interrupted by a big snore coming from the girl sitting on the couch.

"Uh huh" said Harry before starting to laugh again.

"But, but..." Said Ron trying to make something up on his defense "But she's been tired like that almost for the whole past moth".

Harry thought hard and it was true, but he couldn't assume nothing strange from it "yes, but you know how much she likes to spend her time in the library and knitting those stupid hats for the elfs" Besides, thought out Harry "I've never heard that one of the sequels of the imperio or any other curse was making it's victim slee..."

Harry was interrupted by a very loud BANG, he jumped and Hermione, who was gladly sleeping woke up and said scared "I would never do somehting like that" Before realizing she was in the common room with her friends.

"One could say you feel a little guilty" Ron said trying to look innoncent while hiding his wand in his gawn's inner pocket.

Harry asked Hermione, while glaring at all the gossipy kids "What have you been up to, by the way? We almost never see you now"

Hermione looked away nervously "Wh... what do you mean Harry? I've... I've been up to nothing but to the things tha... that i normally do"

"I wonder what you're hiding, Hermione" Harry grinned.

"I'm not hiding anything, OKAY?" Hermione got mad, picked up her bookbag and vanished into the girls bedroom.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, both shrugging. Harry remembered and looked at Ron "Did you really have to make that awful sound?"

"I had to see if she was really okay" Ron sighed "They're always hiding something, women, well, at least this one is; I don't know why I even get surprised anymore"

º

"Miss Granger?" I hear from far away, but it doesn't sound real at all to me.

"HERMIONE GRANGER" I jumped completely out of my distraction. Now Professor McGonagall is boiling mad "I will not admit people daydreaming or falling asleep in my class."

I could feel my face burning and looked down to face my own books, but could perfectly sense all the eyes staring at me "I'm sorry, professor McGonagall" I muttered, but I didn't dare to look her in the eye.

"Well, Miss Granger, it's 15 points less from Gryffindor, I would've taken 50, but it is the first time in six years that I see such a demonstration of irresponsability coming from you"

My face was in a shade of red I didn't even know I had. I just nodded, too ashamed to even look up and encounter my friends' eyes. I felt an elbow reaching my right side, it was Ron, muttering "It's alright hermione, everyone daydreams".

Ron was now smiling as if my being mesmerized was somehow a wonderful incursion into his full of irresponsibilities world, and I even think that for a while he might have thought that I would never do my assignments again, but he couldn't have made a worst guess. I just glared at him and turned around without saying a single word. I know he has no guilt at all in what is happening to me, but all of this is utterly sickening. I look at him, and his red hair keeps throwing everything on my face again and again. I really must do something about all this, I just can't handle it any longer.

º

"What are you up to?" A red-haired girl asked shyly, almost whispering to a boy who was sitting on the grass playing with a small model fo a nimbus 2000.

The boy smiled and looked upo to the girl, who was standing next to him with a bit of excitement in his deep brown eyes. "I'm just playing with this little mobile, trying to figure out how is it that some people can fly and carry a bludger or a quaffle at the same time, without falling 30 feet to the floor."

The girl smiled, and let out a small laughter "You mean quidditch?" Ginny waited for a second and then said "It's not as hard as you make it sound, it's just matter of coordination. I.. I... could show you" She said blushing, and then hurriedly added "If you want, of course".

The boy stood up and softly tugged Ginny's hair behind her ear, while resting his back on a tree "Coordination is something I truly lack. I've tried, believe me, is useless. But you, you sure are a great quidditch player, I've seen you... Actually.." The boy hessitated "That's why I b rought you this little broom" He handed the miniature nimbus 200 to the girl, and looked to the opposite direction before muttering "I... I kind of fixed it so it would find the things you lose" The boy's face was boiling red " I... I know it's a very stupid utility and uh..."

"Actually is not stupid at all" And ginny didn't think it was stupid. She always kept losing her books, socks and all kind of things "Is actually what I needed" She threw herself in the boy's arms; he hugged her and softly inhaled the scent of her luxuriant hair.

Ginny pulled apart and fixed her green eyes with boy's "How did you know I always keep losing my things?"

The boy got a little nervous, but replied almost laughing "It's not me the one who arrives late just because she can't find her own right shoe" He grinned and gave Ginny a somewhat naughty look.

Ginny opened her mouth as if she was offended "Ah! So now you're mocking me? I'm... OH! I'll never tell you anything again".

Arwen leaned in closer to the girl and with his face a milimeter away from Ginny's, whispered "You look so sexy when you get all like that".

Ginny smiled and touched Arwen's bottom lip with her own's, they started a very intense kissing, but Ginny felt it was not the same as before; she felt like Arwen had never kissed her before with such desperate passion. And after what seemed ages to Ginny, Arwen let go.

Ginny looked at him, but he didn't look happy at all; Arwen had a strange look, his eyes were suddenly shiny "What's wrong?" Ginny said while holding her stomach. She felt a sudden and painful emptiness there.

Arwen looked to the floor and remained in silence, Ginny even got to think that he hadn't heard her at all. "Hey, what's..."

"I heard you, Ginny" He said bluntly, still uncapable to look her in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Ginny guessed something was terribly wrong with Arwen and a small tear appeared in the corner of her left eye.

"Hybris" Said Arwen absently.

"What the hell do you mean by hybrid?" Ginny interrupted him impatiently.

"It's not hybrid, it's hybris, Ginny"

"And that is..?"

"Hybris is what happens, Ginny, when you defy your own destiny" Ginny opened her mouth to interrupt, but Arwen kept talking "You might think all of this makes no sense, Ginevra, and that it has nothing to do with you and me; but you're wrong... It has all to do with us."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked certainly dissoriented, so confused with what Arwen was saying that she wouldn't realize until later on that there was something utterly suspicious in Arwen's speech.

"Don't take me wrong, I love you" Arwen let a tear slide down his cheek.

"But I love you too" Ginny cried. It was the first time they ever said I love you to each other.

"But you see? That's the problem, my sweet girl. I've been too stupid, I could have fixed it, now it's too late"

"Late for what? What are you talking about? Arwen you're not stupid, you're one of the most intelligent people I've ever met".

"And sometimes, Ginny, being so intelligent is too, my biggest flaw". Arwen kissed Ginny one more time, and whispered inside her mouth "I really do love you". He then pulled away and ignoring Ginny's tears and his owns said looking at the little broom that Ginny was still holding. "To activate it, just name three times the exact name of what you've lost".

"Arwen?" Ginny sobbed

"Ginny please don't ask me why, please! Just know I really did fall in love with you and that it breaks me apart ten times worse that it is breaking you". Arwen turned around without expecting response from the crying girl in front of him, then he walked away without looking back.

º

This is the end of part one, to all who have enjoyed the story I beg you please give me feedback to I'd be truly glad to hear all your comments and suggestions. This story will aproximately last 5 chapters.

Thanks for reading,

La Psicotika


End file.
